battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Baby Gao (Uber Rare Cat)/@comment-34845842-20181026184801
Why is everyone talking about how Mighty Lord Gao is worse than Amaterasu or Mighty Rekon Korps??? No uber is "better" than another uber because of its stats, as every uber has its own role. The ranking system shouldn't be a thing, as every uber shines in some category. Okay maybe Mighty Lord Gao has lower DPS than Mighty Rekon Korps but would you really bring MRK to Growing Strange instead of Mighty Lord Gao? Why does everyone say that Octapus and MRK are basically Gao? Octapus takes up a spot in your lineup. And then bring catasaurus because of the crit rate. That's 3 cats to cover Gao. Then if you look at it in a similar way, you would have to keep respawning catasaurus if it doesn't crit. 4500+720+525 (for each catasaurus), that is almost 6000 like Gao, and who knowns how many catsaurus you need. Same goes with Amaterasu. Gao is good against any enemy overall. It basically covers every enemy (even metal, zombie, maybe relic, wave), while MRK's only good against anything (besides white). And if you were to bring MRK to a stage with a lot of peons, then you would have to bring another cat to deal with the peons, and that would cost more money and take up the amount of cats you can bring. And you also have to consider that many late game peons are not white. And many stages with white peons (Chubby b goode, tapas desert, etc) have bosses that have long range. IMO i feel like theres no cat in the game that isn't too overpowered compared to something else of the same rarity. Manic Eraser is just as good as maglev. Masamune is just as good as Megidora. What i'm trying to say is that you shouldn't look at a cat based on its stats. You also have to look at other cats with similarities and other cats with same weaknesses. On certain stages with fast moving enemies (gorys, lil bun bun, etc) Gao performs better than MRK and Amaterasu. But then in return, MRK performs better than Gao on zombie stages, and Amaterasu performs well on stages similar to Gao. A higher health can mean a lot more than just survivability. If you were to play a stage with a bunch of rush enemies, Gao could get off an extra hit before getting KBed. And it has a faster recharging time than MRK. And i believe Gao is the only enemy that can produce critical hits and strong against every enemy. This means you can bring it to stages like Twilight Zephyr, Growing Strange, Final Tower, and many other stages with metal enemies and non-metals. The tier list is just dumb. If the tier list is important, then why has no Youtuber ever created a Uber list? You can't compare a C-tier Balaluga to a SS-tier Aphrodite because there are so many stages where Balaluga is better than Aphrodite (relic bun-bun, mecha bun-bun, metal cyclone, etc) for freezing enemies. Balaluga is a good support unit that no other uber can do. But then in return, Aphrodite has long-distance high damage, which is just as good as freezing rush units. With this being said i feel like no uber is better than another in terms of usefullness, just that some ubers are "better" than others because of how often they are used.